


Kruppants

by Thenonehater



Category: Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey
Genre: Don't know why I wrote it, Krupp and Captain underpants in separate bodies, M/M, Self Indulgent Crap, Vodka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenonehater/pseuds/Thenonehater
Summary: Au: Krupp and Captain underpants can separate themselves by snapping both their fingers.Angrydj on Tumblr can explain it better





	Kruppants

He really, _ really,  _ didn’t want to admit it but….. Well there was no but, just fact Krupp was maybe(totally) starting to like Captain Underpants, more than a friend as the kids these days put it.

 

Krupp leaned back into his chair and sighed, there was no justifiable reason, for him to like that man who shared his face, right ? And there was no reason for Captain Underpants to like him back either. He was mean,nasty and disgusting in so many other ways that Captain Underpants should be appalled by him but  _ no. _

 

Whenever they were in the same room, not in body and mind, the dolt would flirt with him. No matter what the circumstance is! It’s frustrating and worst of all Krupp doesn’t know how to deal with it.

 

Don’t get him wrong, he knows how to handle some emotions just not ….. Romantic ones. Those, those were complicated, they made him fluster and shrink and be just plain frustrated. Because he never had more than a, well y’know. Besides he has more work to work on.

 

Maybe, this is what he needs to take his mind off this ordeal and relax. It’s not like these feeling would last forever, right ? They should just go away in a few days.

 

-___________________________________

 

They didn’t go  _ away. _

 

Right now, Krupp sat in house, What should be HIS sanctuary, HIS place to relax and settle down. But nope, Captain Dunderhead and the sidekick dorks were here planning an attack on some living booger monster(Don’t ask, he doesn’t even know.)

 

“ _ KRUPP!” _

 

He practically jumped out of chair, did Harold really think he needed to yell so loud ? “Yes, Harold ?”

 

“Wow Krupp, you almost sound like a decent human being! I just wanted to let you know that me and George were leaving,bye!”

 

Just like that in flash George and Harold left his house, which is weird since they never said bye to him. Something was off, Krupp got out of his chair and began to walk around his(their ?) house. The floorboards creaked ever so slightly, making a mental note to look at that Krupp turned into the garage, not noticing the caped figure watching him.

 

Krupp closed the door behind him and walked towards what he would call “The Special Fridge.”. Which in reality nothing was special about it besides holding some very hard vodka,and other refrigerated adult drinks. Open the door and shutting Krupp walked back towards the house, he really need a drink after today.

 

“ _ BOO!!! _ ”

 

Krupp jumped back in surprise clutching his vodka, so as not break on the floor since its a pain to pick up.

 

“Captain did you really have to do that, aren’t you a little old for this ?” Krupp sighed and went on walking to his original destination.

 

“Well, yes! Benny,  we seem to have problem,have you been avoiding me on purpose ?”

 

Krupp’s blood ran cold, even though he felt his face heat up. “N-no, why does it matter ?”

 

Captain Underpants eyes narrowed and his face contorted to a childish pout. “I can tell when your lying Benny, you stutter.”  Captain Underpants brought his face closer to Krupp. “ Is it me ? Did I do something?” I’m sorry if I did, I just you know me, I tend to not what I’m doing half the time and-” 

 

_ Fuck it. _

 

Krupp dropped the Vodka and grabbed Captain Underpants by the shoulder and kissed him on the lips. He was rough just like his personality, he begged for Cap to open his mouth with his tongue and he complied. But Krupp pulled away suddenly.

 

“Oh God- Captain I am so sorry, I need to control myself more and-”

 

Captain UNderpants brought Krupp back to his face. “Did I say you could stop Benny ?,” and pulled him into a kiss sweet and caring and a thought passed Krupp during this  ordeal.

  
Maybe things could work out for them maybe, he wouldn’t have to be alone


End file.
